¿Secuestrado o huésped?
by kornelia
Summary: Edward es un actor que llega a Iraq a hacer su próxima película en donde le secuestran unos graciosos árabes, pero todo se complica cuando se entera la mujer, bella , del secuestro en la que se vera envuelta ella también.¿Que tendrán que hacer para lograr la libertad?
1. Chapter 1

Pov Edward

Edward Cullen soy un famoso reputado actor con muchas películas a mis espaldas, mis grandes éxitos son ``el guarda del zoo´´ que me lleve mi primer óscar, ``Aladino '´y muchos otros mas que me llevaron a donde estoy ahora a la cúspide. No por nada este año tengo pendiente tres proyectos, 'él rey de las montañas´´ que se rodara en los Alpes suizos, ``salvando a la orca´´ en la que encarnare un profesional del surf que un día salva a una orca de los pescadores con sus maravillas obras del surf y para terminar tengo la de ``misiones en Iraq´´ por la que estoy muy entusiasmado por hacer ya que encarnare a un soldado que con su ejercito lograran la paz en Iraq.

Ahora me encuentro haciendo la maleta por que se van unos días a Iraq a ultimar detalles para la grabación de la película 'misiones en Iraq´´.

-Ya estas haciendo la maleta –me decía mi esposa con cara triste.

-Sé que faltan algunas horas pero mejor tenerlo todo preparado y no me mires así solo serán dos días ni se quiera te vas a dar cuenta cuando regrese de que me ido-a mi también me cuesta separarme de ella.

-Ya claro en dos días da tiempo para muchas cosas además te vas a un sitio muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada, prométeme que me llamaras al aterrizar y antes de dormir bueno y cuando puedas da igual la hora solo llámame-

-que si, que si que te llamo. Bueno me tengo que ir a el aeropuerto prometo llamarte seguido vale y no te preocupes que no me pasara nada, para que te quedes mas tranquila puedes acompañarme al aeropuerto, si quieres-

-y que pensabas que me iba a quedar aquí, bastante que no me dejes que vaya a Iraq contigo y me dejes sola-me dijo casi llorando.

- bueno venga que si no, no me voy-

Mi avión salía a las 5:00 de los ángeles y eran las 4:00 así que íbamos de camino al aeropuerto pensaba ir solo para que fuera menos duro pero con lo testadura que es ha sido imposible dejarla en casa. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto yo pensaba que me dejaría la vida en el coche con sus suplica de que no me fuera mientras me arañaba. Cuando la conseguí calmar bajamos del coche y recogí mi maleta, agarre de la mano de mi mujer y me encamine a las instalaciones ya eran las 4:30.

Nos fuimos derechos a facturar la maleta e intente hacerla sonreír pero nada. Justamente por megafonía daban el aviso de que mi vuelo ya se podía embarcar a lo ir esto sentí como me estrujaba la mano pensó asi que no me iba a ir.

-vamos bella suéltame la mano que me tengo que ir-la dije con tu el dolor de mi corazón por que yo tampoco quería irme.

-no te vallas, por favor quédate conmigo-

-si solo serán dos días, otras veces me ido por mas tiempo y no te has puesto así, que te pasa-la pregunte, no entendía porque se ponía así.

-no se es que tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo te va a pasar-me dijo llorando.

-pero que dices nada malo me va a pasar en dos días voy a estar de vuelta y no llores mas-le dije secando las lagrimillas.

-vete ya pero prométeme que te acordaras de mi y que no te va a pasar nada, vale-

-que si que si-

Ya estaban avisando para que los últimos pasajeros subieran al avión, así que con pesar la bese dulcemente intentando llevarme su sabor.

Arrestando los pies entre en el avión encontré mi asiento y me senté voy a apagar el móvil cuando veo que hay un mensaje de bella: mi amor todavía estas a tiempo no huyas de mí vuelve junto a mí. Pero como podía enviare estos mensajes si yo solo me iba a trabajar así que la conteste para poder apagar el móvil y la pose: yo no huyo no como tú que yo quiero algo que tú no me das ya hablaremos cuando vuelva. Espere a que me contestar por que sabía que me iba a contesta y su respuesta fue directa: cariño no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. La conteste y la puse: según que cosas por que si es para hacerlo mejor no importa esperar, pero lo tendré en cuenta. Y apague el móvil.

Como el viaje en avión iban a ser unas cuantas hora intente dormir pero no pude y no pude por ese dichoso mensaje, como pudo ser capaz de chantajearme con eso cuando sabe cuanto deseo que tengamos un bebe, y ella solo me dice que no es el momento, que aun es pronto, que ahora es nuestro momento de disfrutar nuestras carreras y de estar nosotros dos solos, y ahora me suelta esto. Si no la conociera tan bien y supiera que ella también desea tener hijos conmigo, me hubiera bajado de este maldito avión a que me explicara el dichoso mensaje, pero se muy bien que solo era uno de sus trucos para salirse con la suya como siempre hace y siempre gana, pero no hoy.

Asique no pude dormir llevaba dos horas en este avión y ya la echaba de menos.

Y a si fueron pasando las horas y las horas hasta que por fin llegamos a Iraq.

watch?v=d-r8oF3m9tA(al bajar del avión)

Nada mas poner un pie en este aeropuerto se acuchaba la canción de fondo cuando sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, y es que aunque no quería preocupar a Bella yo también tenía miedo de estar en este país, ya que es peligroso, pero mas temía no poder cumplir mi promesa de que no me pasara nada.

Por más que intentaba llamarla no había cobertura así que lo intentaría mas tarde, me dirigía al hotel para descansar del largo viaje.

Cuando llegue intente volver a llamar pero no había cobertura, seguro estaría iste rica asique me dormí asta la hora que tuviera que ir al punto clave.

Cuando me desperté mire mi móvil a ver si tenía alguna rayita de cobertura, puto país de mierda sin cobertura, si pudiera mirar por un agujerito seguro que vería a mi esposa llamar a la compañía telefónica por que no a recibido ninguna llamada de su marido amenazándolos con que se va a borrar de la compañía si no recibe una llamada en los próximos minutos.

Ya era casi la hora de irme así que cogí las cosas que tenia que llevarme y salí del hotel, la localización estaba en medio del desierto a mi eso me daba un poco de yuyu pero no habían asegurado que todo era seguro e íbamos a tener vigilancia por precaución, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hasta el conductor que me estaba esperando afuera del hotel para llevarme hasta allí.

Una vez que llegamos asta el final del trayecto en coche nos bajamos para seguir caminando que eran un par de kilómetros andando, mientras íbamos hacia allí la arena se me metía en los zapatos y eso hacia que me costara mas andar y eso junto al calor que hacia era insoportable ya estaba contando los minutos para regresar a mi casa.

Una vez llegamos al lugar ya habían llegado varios miembros mas de la producción aunque no todos, así que me senté para descansar y sacarme la arena de los zapatos que era muy molesta volví a comprobar mi móvil pero nada seguía igual mientras tanto iban llegando mas perronas pero asta que no estuviéramos todos no iba a empezar la reunión.

Ya estaba cansado de estar sentado y esperar a sique me puse a caminar por alrededor de la gente no por el paisaje si no por pasar el tiempo llevaba mi móvil en la mano viendo fotos de mi hermosa bella cuando me di cuenta que tenia una rayita de cobertura mire a mi alrededor y vi que me había alejado bastante del grupo, así que sin demorarme mas la llame pero cuando fui a llamar la rayita desapareció.

Seguí caminando alrededor por donde había encontrado esa rayita de cobertura para ver si volvía a encontrar algo pero nada asique decidí alejarme un poco mas y si no lo encontraba volvería con el grupo y lo intentaría mas tarde.

Iba caminando con mí móvil a lo alto haciendo el tonto sea dicho por que no por eso iba a encontrar más cobertura cuando alguien me pregunto:

-Usted ser Edward Cullen-me pregunto un poco nervioso, seguro que era un fan y quería una foto.

-Si soy yo-que le iba a decir que no lo era cuando es evidente.

-Pos mala suerte amigo-y lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y como me caía al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento no sin antes venirme a la mente la imagen de Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Cuando llegue a nuestra casa se sentía tan vacía sin él. Sé que eran solamente dos días, pero no me gustaba separarme de Edward, me dolía su ausencia. Con él

Los días eran más llevaderos, más felices!Ahora quien me va hacer reír con su tonterías...Y luego estaba ese dichoso presentimiento de que algo malo le iba a

Pasar en ese país, que es lógico pensarlo por que es un país peligroso.

Ya basta Bella, por Dios, ni que fuera la primera ni la última vez que tu marido se fuera de viaje por motivos de trabajo, otras veces se ha ido incluso mas días y ha vuelto sano y salvo, ¿verdad?, pues esta vez no va ha ser diferente, en dos días estará de vuelta e iras a buscarlo al aeropuerto.

Lo mejor sería que me calmara, esperara su llamada dentro de unas cuantas digo muchas horas, y al escuchar su voz seguro que me quedaría mas tranquila, todo va Ha estar bien, me dije a mi misma. Con ese pensamiento me puse hacerme una ensalada para cenar, aunque no me apetecía mucho, cene un poco, y me fui al salón a ver la televisión, no pensaba irme a dormir hasta que no me llamara. Como no había gran cosa en la televisión, me puse una de las películas de mi marido, por lo menos le vería a través de la televisión, sé que resulta un poco patético, pero solo llevo unas cuantas horas sin verlo y ya lo hecho tanto de menos...mmmmm, me encantaba esta película, tenía varias escenas donde Edward salía con muy poca ropa...y ver su torso desnudo!Si no me calmaba iba a terminar restregándome Contra la televisión. Bueno eso no pero tenía otra cosa en mente...Cuando tuve un plano en la pantalla demasiado apetecible de mi marido, pare la película, para tener esa imagen fija en la televisión mirándome...y lentamente comencé a masajear mis pechos por encima de mi vestido imaginándome que es él quien lo estaba haciendo, mirando fijamente su imagen baje una de las manos a mi intimidad y la metí entre mis braguitas buscando mis pliegues, esto no se sentía para nada igual que cuando lo hacía mi marido, pero tendría que conformarme con esto...busque con mis dedos mi clítoris y comencé a mover mi dedo en círculos alrededor de él mientras observaba muy detenidamente la imagen de Edward, no tarde en sentir como mi orgasmo se iba formando en mi interior y a sentir como mis caderas se frotaban contra mi mano en busca de mi liberación, y en unos segundos mas pude sentir como mi orgasmo se liberaba, pero no se podía comparar a lo que sentía cuando los orgasmos me los provocaba mi marido, aunque no puedo decir que no ha estado presente, por que lo ha estado observando todo todo, a través de esa televisión, como si hubiera sido a través de la cam, pero no no podía engañarme sus caricias, sus besos, no se podían comparar con nada.

Decidí terminar de ver la película y para cuando terminó ya eran las 12 de la noche pufff, aún me quedaba esperar unas horas más para poder escuchar su voz...

Para pasar el tiempo que quedaba me puse a ver el video de nuestra boda, no me cansaba de verlo!Estaba tan guapo...ese día todo fue increíble, la ceremonia, el banquete con nuestra familia y amigos, el baile...su sonrisa, estaba radiante ese día se le veía triunfante, feliz, orgulloso...y como olvidarlo aunque esto por supuesto no esta el video...nuestra noche de bodas!Fue PERFECTA. Que recuerdos tan bonitos.

Cuando terminó el video mire la hora y eran las 3 y 30 de la mañana supuestamente ya debería de haberme llamado, pero pensé que tal vez aún no había aterrizado.

A las 4 de la mañana ya estaba histérica...seguro que ya había aterrizado, asique intente llamarlo y me salió el mensaje de apagado o fuera de cobertura, increíble tenía el móvil apagado, se había olvidado de llamarme!No no, él nunca se olvida de llamarme, me dije, lo que pasa es que seguro se ha molestado por lo del mensaje que le mande cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto. Seré estúpida, no tendría que haberle puesto eso, sabía lo mucho que Edward deseaba que tuviéramos un bebe y yo también quiero, es lo que mas deseo solo que pienso que no es el momento, y voy yo y le mando ese mensajito sabiendo el muy bien que cuando lo hemos hablado solo le doy excusas, que si es muy pronto y tenemos que disfrutar de nosotros solos o que tenemos que disfrutar de nuestras profesiones, cuando en realidad es que estoy un poco asustada por eso de ser madre tan joven, no se si seré buena madre. A veces pienso que soy una estúpida por no contarle mis temores en vez de ocultárselos.

Intente volver a llamarle, pero nada volvía a salir el mensaje de apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Desesperadamente busque el teléfono fijo para llamar a mi madre por si había algún problema con mi móvil y fuera por eso por lo que Edward no se comunicara conmigo.

-¿Diga?

-Mama!

-Hija, ¿estás bien?, ¿a pasado algo?

_Si, mama, no pasa nada. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, podrías llamarme al móvil para ver si me funciona?

-Por Dios hija son...casi las 5 de la mañana! Y me llamas para esto - me dijo alzando la voz, y ya no pude mas, me puse a llorar, por que no sabía si Edward no me Llamaba por que mi móvil no funcionaba, o por que se había cabreado conmigo...

-Haz..Lo por fa..Vor - la dije aun llorando.

-Esta bien hija, pero no llores, pero cuéntame porqué estas así. - dijo preocupada.

-Es que Edward ya ha tenido que aterrizar en Iraq y aún no me ha llamado, y no se si es porque mi móvil no funciona, su móvil no funciona, o yo que se - conteste limpiándome las lagrimas, mientras mi móvil comenzaba a sonar, por un momento me ilusione, pensaba que era Edward pero no, era la llamada de mi madre.

-No te preocupes cielo seguro que Edward esta bien, y si no te ha llamado es porque no le ha sido posible, ya veras que en cuanto pueda se comunica contigo, ¿te llega mi llamada?

-Si. Asique mi móvil esta bien y no se si eso me deja más tranquila. - conteste nerviosa.

-Bella estate tranquila, dentro de nada te llamara, seguro que ahora no puede hablar, por eso no te ha llamado, intenta dormir un poco.

-No no, hasta que no me llame no me quedare tranquila y no podre dormir. Siento haberte despertado mama, y gracias. Mañana te llamo.

-No pasa nada cielo, puedes llamar cuando quieras, da igual la hora, hasta mañana. - y colgué.

Ahora si que no tenía dudas Edward se había enfadado por el puto mensaje, eso o algo le había pasado a mi marido!

_o_

Edward POV

Cuando me desperté, todo estaba oscuro a mí alrededor, y me encontraba tirado en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, o por Dios, me habían secuestrado!

Si ya me lo dijo Bella, será bruja! (en el buen sentido de la palabra claro), todavía podía escuchar en mi cabeza sus palabras como si me las estuviera diciendo ahora mismo: "no se es que tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo te va a pasar"...ohhh mi Bella cuanta razón tenías, y ahora mira donde estoy por no hacerte caso y quedarme contigo.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaré en esta habitación pero de seguro varias horas porque ya es de noche, tenía que llamar a Bella antes de que le diera un ataque.

Busque mi móvil para intentar llamar a mi esposa, pero por mas que busque por mis bolsillos y por esa habitación a oscuras no había ni rastro de mi móvil, ahora que se supone que iba hacer, como iba a comunicarme con mi esposa para poder tranquilizarla, aunque llamarla y decirla que me han secuestrado no creo que sea muy tranquilizador, pero por lo menos escucharía su voz, cuanto la echo de menos, y eso que no ha pasado ni un día, solo espero que no lo esté pasando mal por no tener noticias mías, no me gusta que sufra.

Había un silencio absoluto en donde me encontraba, no se escuchaba a nadie, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, y muchos menos sabían porque me habían capturado y que querían de mí.

Si lo que quieren es dinero que me lo pidan a mí, que no pidan rescate de ninguna clase a mi Bella, a ella que la dejen tranquila, bastante estará sufriendo ya mi dulce esposa. Les daré dinero si eso es lo que quieren, mientras me dejen libre y poder regresar a casa. Pero eso si yo la película ya no la hago, de eso nada yo no me vuelvo a venir a este país a que me secuestren otra vez, yo me quedo en casa, tranquilo y seguro al lado de Bella, que eso es lo que tendría que haber hecho. No si al final siempre se sale con la suya y cuando todo esto acabe me dirá mirándome con esos ojos fijamente y apuntándome con un dedo directamente a la cara: "cariño, te dije que algo malo te iba a pasar".Grgrgrgrgrg no se como lo hace pero siempre acierta en todo. Entonces yo no tendré mas cojones que decirla: "tenías Razón Cielo" (como siempre).

Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta para intentar abrirla pero tal y como me temía estaba cerrada con llave, era de esperarse que la puerta no la iban a dejar abierta para que pudiera escaparme, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?. De repente escuche unas pisadas fuera de donde me encontraba, y como esas pisadas se detenían en la puerta, se escuchaban unas llaves moverse y al instante se abrió la puerta. Alguien entró y encendió la luz, yo no lo había encendido porque aún no sabía donde estaba el interruptor, tarde unos segundos en acostumbrarme a la luz, el hombre volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave y se giró hacia mi. Cuando le vi le reconocí perfectamente, es el hombre que me dió el golpe en la cabeza que me dejo inconsciente, por este...por este me encuentro aquí encerrado y aún no se por qué. Era fuerte y musculoso, me fije que traía una bandeja con un trozo de pan y un vaso de agua, si pensaba que iba a comerme eso lo tenía claro, no vaya ser que quiera envenenarme.

Me dejó la bandeja en una mesa que había en un rincón de la habitación y se dispuso a marcharse, esta era mi oportunidad de preguntar algo, porque al saber cuando volverían a venir por aquí.

-¿Porqué me tienen aquí? - le dije con esperanza de que me contestara.

- Porqué tu ser Edward Cullen - me dijo sin mas.

- Si lo soy, pero por ser Edward Cullen, no entiendo por qué tengo que estar aqui. - volví a preguntar.

- Yo no poder contestar tu pregunta.

- Y quien me la contestará - dije ya nervioso.

-Señor Billihamed.

- Pues que venga y me diga por qué estoy aquí, que es lo que quiere de mi. - chille.

- Mañana. - dijo simplemente, me acordé de mi móvil y decidí preguntar.

- ¿Y mi móvil? me habéis quitado el móvil. - dije furioso.

- Tu no necesita móvil, móvil yo guardar, tu no preocupar si chica llamar yo responder. - ya no lo soporte mas una cosa era yo y otra cosa era Bella.

- A mi esposa dejarla tranquila, lo que queráis lo habláis conmigo, a ella dejarla en paz. - podía sentir como me palpitaba la vena en el cuello, de lo furioso que estaba.

- Ohhhh no chica usar y tirar, tu tener chica pa´siempre. - este tio es tonto o se lo hace, se lo toma todo a broma o que...mi Bella una mujer para una sola noche, ni hablar, la necesito para siempre, pero como siempre me vuelve a pasar mi boca me pierde, porque habré dicho yo nada...Si Bella estuviera aqui me diría...no no Bella jamás estaría aquí.

- Por favor a mi hacerme lo que queráis pero a ella no le hagáis nada. - rogué como un tonto enamorado.

- Bueno, bueno, yo ir. - me dijo sin mas dirigiéndose a la puerta, - ahí mi llamar Pahamul pero también poder llamar Paul. - como si me importara su nombre, lo único que me importaba era mi esposa, ahora si que estaba preocupado de que estas personas le fueran hacer algo. Abrió la puerta, salió, y la volvió a cerrar con llave.

Cuando me encontraba solo observe la habitación y allí lo único que había era la mesa del rincón donde me había dejado aquel hombre la bandeja, y una silla, no había nada mas. Fui hasta la bandeja y decidí que el pan no me lo comería, pero el agua si que me lo bebería, ya que tenía muchísima sed, y total no creo que quieran envenenarme, porque entonces no conseguirían nada de mi muerto.

Me tumbé en el suelo para intentar dormir un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, que estaría haciendo, como se sentiría, como me gustaría despertarme y descubrir que esto ha sido una pesadilla, pero no es una pesadilla, y con los recuerdos de mi esposa y su imagen en mi mente me fui quedando dormido.


End file.
